comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Think Tank
Think Tank is published by Top Cow through Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Think Tank, Vol. 5 #3: 31 May 2017 Current Issue :Think Tank: Animal #4: 02 Aug 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters *'Dr. David Loren' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Think Tank: Animal #4 Think Tank, Vol. 5 #3 Think Tank, Vol. 5 #2 Think Tank, Vol. 5 #1 Think Tank: Creative Destruction #4 Think Tank: Creative Destruction #3 Think Tank: Creative Destruction #2 Think Tank: Creative Destruction #1 Think Tank: Fun with PTSD #1 Think Tank #12 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Think Tank' - Collects #1-4. "Dr. David Loren is many things: child prodigy, inventor, genius, slacker… mass murderer. When a military think tank’s smartest scientist decides he can no longer stomach creating weapons of destruction, will he be able to think his way out of his dilemma or find himself subject to the machinations of smaller men?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066602 *'Think Tank, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8 & Military Dossier #1. "Two months after the flashy and brilliant escape from the DARPA funded military think he used to call his home, slacker/genius Dr. David Loren has willingly returned to his lab to continue his work that he not long ago wished to be no part of. When a weapons designer loses his moral compass, who are the true victims of his creations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067455 *'Think Tank, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "Slacker genius Dr. David Loren used to worry about the deadly consequences of his creations from the safety of his laboratory... but not anymore! Deployed to Taiwan to oversee a field test gone awry, will having a SEAL Team as his bodyguards be enough to ensure that David returns home outside of a body bag?" - *'Think Tank, vol. 4: Creative Destruction' - Collects Creative Destruction #1-4. "The US electrical grid and infrastructure is under attack by unknown sources. Russia and China are on the verge of war with each other. David Loren has his hand in it all as he's forced to toy with the world while dealing with a debilitating depression over his shattered relationship with Mirra Sway." - *'Think Tank, vol. 5: Animal' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4. "Several key NATO figures are assassinated...by animals? Someone has perverted Dr. David Loren's surface thought-reader and turned it into a device that sends animals on kill missions. Still recovering from his recent suicide attempt, Loren is forced back into the military game to help uncover who is behind this. His fragile relationship with Mirra Sway is tested even further when his father shows up...with a sister he didn't know he had." - Digital *'Think Tank, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. - Kindle - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matt Hawkins. Artists/Covers: Rahsan Ekedal & Brian Reber. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-12, 2012-2014 * Volume 2: #1-4, 2016 (Creative Destruction) * Volume 3: #1- , 2017-present (Vol. 5) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links Category:Adventure